


能给你的只有爱情

by gayiteng21



Category: Choi Taek - Fandom, Choi Taek/Sung Deok Sun - Fandom, Sung Deok Sun - Fandom, 崔泽, 德善, 泽善, 请回答1988, 응답하라 1988 | Reply 1988 (TV)
Genre: 泽善 - Freeform, 请回答1988 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayiteng21/pseuds/gayiteng21
Summary: 双门洞的故事里，中年崔泽成德善夫妇的小日常
Relationships: 亲人, 夫妻, 情侣
Kudos: 6





	能给你的只有爱情

2015年12月

接受了采访的崔泽夫妇在记者离开后，拿出了在书房里尘封已久的相册一一回味着，追忆似水年华。

18岁的合照被崔泽用塑封封住了并且给装裱了一个好看的相框，一直放在书房里，尽管搬家了装修了几回，也不让动，跟儿时多利党合照，还有宝宝出生以后夫妇两的合照一起摆放在书房的不同角落里。

这是崔大师的执念。每一年，每个重要的不重要的日子，只要和家里人亲故一起过，他都会邀请相熟的摄影师为一家子拍照。后来，智能手机的诞生，拍照成为随手可得的易事。想当年那个山顶洞人崔泽，居然会收看新手机发布会，并且发售当天凌晨蹲点，给德善还有自己一同买了新手机。

可把几个老朋友给吓坏了，也感慨是妻子德善带来的改变。别人不知道，身边的德善作为二十年来风雨同舟的枕边人怎么可能不知道，恋旧的他习惯用拍照记录生活。还真别说，崔师傅除了下棋，还喜欢玩摄影，拍得居然还不错。

这天，德善因为受采访说起了第一次跟先生出国比赛的情况，想起了这合照。那时候可万万没想到自己嫁了给他，哎一古当年的老公可帅了，比赛时不爱笑的他居然在这照片笑的可欢了，一手搂住了娇羞的自己，尽管那时候的自己不如现在精致。年轻的灵气和少女的娇羞，可是胜于一切。

“老公，你看看你，笑得可开心了，还把我搂的那么紧。”回忆起当年的德善相当娇羞

“那时候漂亮嘛~”崔泽一边夸奖还不好意思摸摸鼻子

“不过亲爱的，这张是什么时候拍的啊？”

崔泽一边喝水一边从老婆手里接过照片，瞥了一眼

“1989年1月”

“wow，我老公真厉害，这你都记得。这是你人生中重要的一天，对吧？过了这么多年还历历在目。看来你记得跟我的一切~”德善听了自我沉醉在猜想里，还特别少女的戳了戳老公的大腿

“你干嘛呢？”被说中心思的崔泽看着又在头上冒少女泡泡的自家老婆，并不想如她的意，这女人，结婚几十年感觉都快被宠坏了，这样下去可不行，让他怎么在孩子面前有声望呢？

于是，他决定无情地戳破她的粉红泡泡

“日期不是印在这下面吗？”

咩~

“不好意思吧，肯定不好意思，要喝水吗，给你~”说罢还不忘贴心的递过来一杯白开水

【没有什么事是不能用多喝热水来解决】的直男

“不了，您多喝点吧。”德善笑了笑，并拒绝了直男老公的好意

果然，男人啊，婚前婚后态度就不一样了，特别是结婚越久的老夫老妻，婚前对你多体贴温柔千依百顺，婚后就多。。。。。原形毕露，唉，不提了，一把辛酸泪。

此刻在厨房为家人准备晚餐的崔夫人内心os，越想越气，把葱段当成是自家老公，

“啪！”似乎要把他拍扁了才善罢甘休

咩~

俗话说得好，嘴炮一时爽，追妻火葬场。被下了面子的崔师傅远远没意识到，no zuo no die的金玉良言。

晚餐时，用餐的崔泽开始了对老婆的【作】

“老婆啊，今天的煎鸡蛋好像有点老，你一向知道我平时口感的，今天怎么失水准了呢？”

“。。。是吗？那你就将就吃吧，来，多吃点青菜。”德善正气头上，看也不看老公一眼，给他夹了一筷子青菜

崔泽无辜又疑惑的看了看德善

？？？？丈二的和尚摸不着头脑，我老婆怎么了

此时看电视吃饭的大女儿星儿把注意力放在了自己爸妈身上

哎一古都一把年纪了还耍花枪闹别扭，也就只有自家爹妈了

“才没有，我家阿妈做的玉子烧好吃极了，我喜欢~”小机灵鬼决定出手救场，缓和这尴尬的气愤

相当的政治正确选择站队妈妈，自家妈妈再怎么样永远是小公举~

“还是我女儿最乖，来，多吃点，还够不够，妈妈再去煮一点？”得到了肯定的德善转过头笑着对自家女儿说

？？？？

此时崔泽看了看这对母女，更疑惑了

第二回合，正在书房里工作的崔泽，以及在客厅和星儿看电视的德善

“老婆，我要喝咖啡，你煮的~”崔师傅走到了门口，对德善说道

“都这么晚了还喝咖啡，晚上睡不着怎么办？你不是喜欢喝水吗？多喝点热水~”记仇又沉浸在电视里的德善说道，却没有停止手中的针线活，她在织毛衣，给她家那位仗着体温高不好好穿衣服的老公织毛衣

咩~

再次感受到气氛不一般的星儿，趁着妈妈不注意去厨房给自家阿爸泡了一杯牛奶咖啡，再悄悄溜进书房

“怎么样？阿爸，好喝吗，有我阿妈一半的水准吗？”星儿捧着脸看着父亲，撒娇问

“嗯，还行，差了一点点，可是里面有我女儿的爱。”崔泽品了一口，如实说

“啧，这是你心爱的女儿给你泡的咖啡啊，阿爸都不愿意说谎骗骗我。”星儿开始装作生气的样子，嗔怪地看着崔泽

“阿爸果然只爱阿妈~”

“星儿啊，今晚你阿妈怎么回事啊？她是不是生气了？”崔泽悄悄问女儿

星儿一脸明知故问的看着自家老爸

关键是这个罪魁祸首连自己错哪都不知道

“难道是错在让老婆多喝热水？？？也不对啊，平时他也这样说，德善也没生气啊”崔泽认真想了想

“老爸你再仔细想想，什么时候开始的？”

崔泽想了想，把今天发生的事告诉了自家女儿。

“阿爸，这你就不对了啊。我妈那么一个爱面子又孩子气少女心的人，你居然戳破一个女人的爱情幻想，谁给阿爸的勇气啊？”

“啊~那我怎么哄好我老婆啊？”此时的崔师傅无辜得像个不知所措的孩子，他能在棋局里游刃有余，却对怎么哄老婆束手无策

“哎一古，我爹是那么聪明的崔大师诶，当年怎么把我妈抱得美人归？如法炮制重温旧梦不就行了？”星儿不愧是崔师傅的女儿，智商好在没遗传到德善

“当年怎么在一起，就自然而然就在一起啦。。”崔大师一脸懵的回答自家女儿

现在无语的人多了一个女儿。。。。

说的也是事实啊，他俩从小青梅竹马，就没什么是不知道的。

“阿爸你再好好想想吧，过两天就是平安夜了，到时候我和孩子们一起回爷爷家庆生，接下来你看着办吧~”阿爸，能帮你的只能帮到这了，剩下的靠自己了~

。

。

。

临睡前德善对着镜子涂涂抹抹做皮肤管理，随后喷了一点香水，回到床上背对着老公躺下

崔泽在德善一上床就转过身从后面环抱着自家老婆

“我老婆真香~”

“松手，我热。”无情老婆冷漠拒绝亲热

“我不要，老婆别生气嘛，我错了，好不好？”崔师傅开始温柔的在老婆耳边吹枕边风了

平时这招特别管用，每当自己喝醉了，抽烟多了被老婆责备，只要一使出来，德善再怎么生气也会拿自己没办法，

但是这次。。。。

“知道错哪了？”依旧冷漠的妻子

“。。。。”

“错在。。。。”平时巧言善辩的崔师傅此时词穷了，不知道怎么去表达

“…...”

“呼~”等了许久等不到丈夫答案的德善叹了口气，自己也不知道结婚这么久了还这么计较着这些是不是自己矫情了。相识于微时，对对方彼此是无所不知，深入骨髓的感情啊。可是吧，随着时间飞逝，却在心里油然而生一种莫名的担忧——你对我真的是爱吗，不是时间堆积起来的习以为常和对比过后的合适？是的，她知道，如果没有幼时感情的积累，她和崔泽不会走到今天这一步，也不可能会认识他，爱上他。

阿泽啊，我确认我是爱你的。

“睡吧。”德善拍了拍老公环绕在自己腰间的手，缓缓入梦，只是还是没有转过身，她怕看到老公沉默时的眼神，更怕他不在乎而呼呼大睡。

他终究还是让她失望了。抱着德善轻轻听着她入睡均匀的呼吸声的崔泽久久不能入眠，床头柜上点燃着的是德善飞短途在日本买的助眠蜡烛，为人妻的她，即使他已经戒掉安眠药头痛药，还是担心他睡不好晚上关灯太黑没有安全感。

她一直这么细心，默默的照顾着自己。

蜡烛的灯芯摇曳着，或明或暗照亮着两人的合照，那时他们结婚十五周年去欧洲旅行。已经为人母的她明明作为空姐，飞越过全球，航线累计公里数比自己还多，在和自己单独旅行时依然像小女生一样雀跃兴奋，出发前一晚临睡前还抱着自己撒娇说要去的地方品尝的食物以及要买的礼物。

抓拍照片里的他们坐在登高处鸟瞰整个佛罗伦萨，她偎依在自己肩膀上笑的是那么的甜，这是她最最喜欢的照片之一，也是他最爱。他知道他的妻子一直是个美人，笑起来的她更好看。如果可以，他愿意一辈子守护这样的她，让她一直就这样笑着。

崔泽看着看着不自觉的笑了，他忽然想起了年少的自己和德善。想到今天自己的所作所为，突然对自己很是生气，就为了自己那一点点威望，这样去戳穿她，就跟当年小伙伴们纷纷取笑她，打击她又有什么区别？

他看着睡着睡着不知不觉转过去埋在自己怀里的妻子，低下头轻轻在额头上亲了一口，紧了紧怀里的人儿

“德善呐，对不起啊。”

。

。

。

夫妻间没有隔夜的仇，照片的小风波就这样翻篇了。第二天起床后的德善该干嘛还是干嘛，一大早就起来为她的老公以及孩子们准备早餐。随后收拾着还得忙着准备这几天的口粮以及叮嘱孩子们——她不在的这些天家里应该怎么维持运作，冰箱里有什么，要怎么煮。

她倒是不担心她的孩子们，聪明又机灵的，唯有她家生活白痴让她心心念念牵肠挂肚

“好好照顾自己，照顾爸爸啊~阿妈要去工作了，等我回家喔~”临行前她总会抱抱她们

而这事却深深地入了崔泽的脑子里，他手牵着德善，拿着行李把她送去机场，一路无言

“下机后记得打电话给我，要想我，和孩子们。到时候我会来接机的。”他一如既往地嘱咐，连自己也没发现一脸不舍的看着德善

“要干嘛呢，又不是生离死别。你快回去吧，这里都是人。。。”倒是德善被肉麻得一脸不好意思

“呀，呸呸呸，童言无忌。都是当妈妈的人了，说话还这么随意。万一你怎么样了我怎么办，我和孩子怎么办？”崔泽一脸严肃地纠正老婆

“好吧，那我走啦~”低头认错的德善随后一路走一路回头看着自家老公

哎，看来她还不知道，我到底有多爱她。

。

。

。

。

三天后德善飞回了首尔。

崔泽提前了一个小时等在了德善下机必经的路上

“老公，我到咯，你在老地方等我就好啦～”德善一边拉着行李箱一边打电话给崔泽报告行踪

“嗯，我看到你了。”崔泽一边听着一边微笑看着德善

“哇，成乘务长好幸福啊，都结婚那么久了还是这么恩爱，好羡慕~”一群小柠檬精在旁边调侃

“崔夫人快过去吧，崔大师等了很久了，祝你们幸福快乐😉😉😉”德善被这群小辈推了过去

远远地看到崔泽在等着自己，对于长途飞行如候鸟一般的德善而言，仿佛有了一个归属，这种感觉在他俩成婚前的热恋期曾经有过，她笑了，拿着行李飞奔到他身边

“呀，不是说好在外面等吗？你又不是不知道这里人多口杂的。”

崔泽没有说话，接过德善的行李箱，十指紧扣着她的手带她回家。

在车里，德善依然喋喋不休的跟他分享这几天的所见所闻

“老公，今年北海道的冬天好冷喔，没你在身边我都睡不好。”

“老公，不如明年新年我们全家去箱根泡温泉吧，我想过了，我有公司内部机票福利价，我们再贴点钱带上孩子们还有爸妈，爸妈年纪大了趁他们还能出远门多带他们出去走走。。。”

“老公，明天不是爸爸生日吗？我给他买了。。。。”

“都是别人的事，你都没有什么话要对我说的吗？”崔泽打断了老婆的发言

“？？？？有什么吗？”一脸懵的傻白甜娇妻

“。。。”

“有，对了，老公，等下到家以后我们洗个澡然后带着孩子们回家陪爸爸吃饭吧。”德善想了想说

“。。。。星儿已经带着孩子们回去了，今晚只有我们。”

“？？？？？”葫芦里卖什么药？

啧，又在装神秘

一下车的德善在电梯里就被老公蒙住了双眼，让她先回房里洗个热水澡

。

。

。

等她出来了，却发现家里不一样了。

没有把灯全开

随处错落有致地摆着点燃的蜡烛和玫瑰花，铃兰，小手球和满天星

桌子上是烛台蜡烛，花艺以及煎牛排，蛋包饭和松露。

德善看着这一切，眼里有着星星泪光

“德善呐～我们吃饭吧。”崔泽把围裙摘了下来，他笨拙地从烤箱里拿出了最后的菜

在听到这个许久没听到的称呼后，忍在眼里的泪水终究还是流了下来，她背过身悄悄把泪水抹掉

崔泽对德善的动作看在眼里，他走过去牵着老婆的手，拉开座椅让她坐下

用刀叉叉了松露，吹了吹，放在德善嘴里

“怎么样？好吃吗？”崔泽像少年一般眼睛带着小星星，问

仿佛回到了许多年前的圣诞节，误以为被遗忘了的女孩大冬天躺在木床上，在圣诞节结束前一刻，有个大冬天穿着白短袖的少年不管不顾的跑到自己面前，跟自己道歉，说你要什么，我都给你买。

那时候的他，也是自己的星光少年，自己深信不疑的小天使，也曾拥有过这般期待的眼神

德善忍不住又想哭了，许久得不到答案的崔泽急了，问“不好吃吗，不喜欢吗？不会吧，我都试过好多次了应该没问题的。”说着他也叉了一块试味道

“阿尼，不是的。很好吃，我只是惊讶我的阿泽什么时候会做饭了。”德善动容的看着那个人，哽咽的说

一直知道她容易满足，没想到这么容易被感动，面对老婆的眼泪他总是不知所措，德善此时回握住崔泽的手，没想到碰到了他的伤口，一下子想挣脱

“怎么啦？”德善不让放手，仔细看了下他的手，几个被热油烫到的手指起了水泡，还没被戳破，红红的。

德善心疼的不得了，立马起身去拿药箱，崔泽不让，说先吃饭，不然都凉了

他老婆是什么人，怎么会听呢？他只能任由她摆布，从来都是这样，一直没变过

“你是傻瓜吗傻瓜，我不是都做好菜了吗？”她一边处理伤口一边埋汰

“不过这些花和蜡烛怎么回事呢？”

“德善呐，我们生了一群好孩子，家里都是她们帮忙布置的。”

“你知道我的，除了下棋什么都不会，忙完这一切把孩子送回家之后，这几天去跟正峰哥学了几个易学的菜。”崔泽一点一点的说

“虽然差点把厨房烧掉，正峰哥和美玉也头疼我的水平，但起码看起来还是可以的，我都尝过了，应该可以吃的吧。”崔泽委屈的说，越说越小声

“干嘛这么隆重啊？又不是结婚纪念日~”

“德善呐，对不起。”

“傻瓜，你做错了什么吗？不对，是我不在你又做了什么坏事？”德善看了看她老公说

“老婆，我们认识38年，在一起21年，结婚19年。原来我们已经相濡以沫这么久了。在一起久了，因为彼此太熟悉，习以为常，总是会忘了最初的感觉。”

“这么多年过去了，我的德善变成了我的老婆，我孩子的妈妈，但她还是那么可爱，善良，漂亮的小女孩，她爱笑，爱撒娇，而我却没能时时守护着这样的她。对不起，老婆，我不是故意的。”

“德善呐，我以后会注意的，多多指教啊，崔夫人。”

崔泽深情地看着德善，认真的说

德善哭的泣不成声，他心疼地用手帕帮她抹眼泪

“哭什么了，泪点还这么低。”

“我，崔泽，真的比你想象中更爱你，成德善。请不要质疑自己，不要质疑我对你的感情好吗？我知道很多夫妇到了中年就有感情危机。但我相信我们，有什么话都不要憋在心里，我们好好谈好吗？像以前你信任我一样无话不谈，好吗？”

“好！阿泽啊，对不起，我也有错，不该跟你闹脾气使小性子，不该什么都不告诉你让你猜。”泪眼婆娑的德善在自家老公怀里哭的稀里哗啦

。

。

。

“呀，放着我来。”好好沟通完开始吃饭的两人

崔泽还是需要她为自己切牛排

“你别动，我喂你。”成德善终究还是那个宠夫狂魔

“好吃吗？”

“嗯，有进步。我老公孺子可教。不过还是算了，做一次饭手都受伤了。”

。

。

。

饭后两人喝着红酒，突然窗外放起了烟花，德善惊喜的拉着崔泽走到阳台，两人一起观赏起烟花

不远处的百货公司的圣诞街灯亮了起来，映衬着烟花，美轮美奂

崔泽从身后环抱着德善，德善偎依在怀里，时不时崔泽在耳边跟德善轻声细语说些什么，弄得德善好痒

“快看，下初雪了！”崔泽指了指空中，整个首尔美得像童话故事一般

“Merry Christmas,崔夫人。”

“同乐，亲爱的。”德善转过头亲了一口崔泽，崔泽笑了笑，反过来深吻着。

这是一个专属于泽善夫妇的意义特殊又寻常如初的圣诞。

————————————————————

白天伴长夜过，永远像相恋最初

愿所有有情人，都能不忘初心

待续未完


End file.
